1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to auger devices and more specifically it relates to an auger system for removing material from around an object without damaging the object.
Water valves and other objects are often times located along a street. Water valves have a tubular casing that extends upwardly from the valve exposing a fitting through the upper surface of the street. When a street is old and requires improvements, asphalt grinders are sometimes utilized to lower the street surface. To avoid damaging the valve within the street, many workers must utilize jack-hammers, picks and shovels to remove asphalt, cement, gravel, dirt and other debris from about the tubular casing of the valve. After the debris is removed, the workers are able to lower the height of the tubular casing thereby allowing them to grind the surface of the street to the desired level. Hence, there is a need for a system that conveniently and easily removes the debris from about an object such as a tubular casing of a valve thereby eliminating the significant labor required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Auger devices have been in use for years. Typically, an auger device comprises an elongated center member, a length of flighting attached about the center member, and a plurality of mill teeth at the lower portion of the center member.
Conventional auger devices do not allow for removing debris from around an object for allowing removal or adjustment of the object. Conventional auger devices are designed for removing a cylindrical volume of debris and are not designed for removing debris from about an object.
Examples of attempted solutions to removing debris from about objects include U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,949 to Jury; U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,951 to Paulson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,131 to Nolan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,101 to Bossow; U.S. Pat. No. GB2134165A to James which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Jury (U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,949) discloses a manhole casting removing device. Jury specifically teaches a device mounted on a conventional road grader that has been modified to accommodate the device and is positioned over the manhole casting so that the existing pavement and cement may be cut from the road surface and the manhole casting for allowing adjustment of the manhole casing.
Paulson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,951) discloses a manhole cutter for cutting a circular groove of a fixed depth about a manhole. Paulson specifically teaches a cutter ring assembly with staggered cutters and clean-out slots that rotate about a central shaft of the cutter.
Nolan et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,131) discloses an apparatus for cutting circular slots in pavement about manhole castings. Nolan et al. specifically teaches a self-propelled core-cutting apparatus that is utilized to cut circular slots in pavement extending about manhole castings to permit the castings to be adjusted in height.
Bossow (U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,101) discloses a vertical asphalt and concrete miller. Bossow specifically teaches a drive unit that is mechanically connected to a rotary cutting head.
James (GB2134165A) discloses a device for removing bodies from road surfaces. James specifically teaches a burner adapted to apply direct heat onto the roadway to soften the roadway about the object and a member having a cutting edge for cutting around the object.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for removing material from around an object without damaging the object. Conventional auger devices are not designed to cut around an object within a street. In addition, manhole cutting devices are incapable of cutting around a valve casing without damaging the valve casing.
In these respects, the auger system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing material from around an object without damaging the object.